No te despidas
by MrMrsCastle
Summary: Este es mi primer One-shot que he decidido publicar. Es una historia un poco AU de cómo Castle podría despedirse de la comisaría y de Beckett. Espero que os guste y poder subir alguna historia más que tengo terminada.


No te despidas.

Como cada mañana, allí estaba yo, Kate Beckett, detective de homicidios de NY, haciendo el insufrible papeleo que me asignaban cada vez que terminaba de resolver un caso; o desde otro punto de vista, una víctima más a la que le había hecho justicia, dando consuelo a sus seres queridos, una familia con la falta de un miembro que hacía que esa esencia que va adherida a ese grupo tan especial de personas se desmorone por completo.

El sonido del ascensor me sacó de mi pequeño descanso mental antes de seguir con el papeleo, alcé la vista y le vi, a él, al único que ocupaba mi corazón desde hacia cuatro años, a quién muchos lo conocen como el play-boy y el escritor más mujeriego de todo NY, aunque esa no era su actitud desde hacia cuatro años, ahora que ya le conocía había descubierto que era el hombre más tierno, sensible y sincero que jamás me encontraría en toda mi vida, ÉL, Rick Castle.

Se acercó a mi mesa con dos cafés de Starbucks como cada día, y lo mejor de ese pequeño y habitual detalle era que me lo traía como a mí me gustaba sin azúcar y con un toque de vainilla. Me entregó mi café, pero le note distante, diferente, extraño, algo muy raro en él y a la vez tan risueño como siempre, y con la felicidad, esa mañana un tanto fingida, que me contagiaba, haciendo que por momentos me olvidara de lo que verdad me movía a ser policía, el asesinato de mi madre.

Se sentó en su silla, que estaba junto a mi escritorio, sin dirigirme la palabra, ni tan siquiera una mirada de buenos días como siempre hacía. Desde hacia unos días le noto diferente, y me esta comenzando a preocupar, me quedo mirándole hasta que alza la vista y me pierdo en esos ojos, esos ojos con ese color azul tan peculiar en él pero sin el mismo brillo que me enamoró, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, permitiéndome el lujo de perderme en ellos pero, desviando la mirada cuando noto como mis mejillas toman un tono rojizo y desprendían un calor propio de mi rubor, como siempre ocurría cada vez me mira más de tres segundos seguidos con esa mirada penetrante.

Se queda extrañado y frunce el entrecejo con una mirada que me interroga, esa misma que me dirige cada vez que me quedo sin habla por su cercanía. Intenta hablar pero parece que a él tampoco le salen las palabras, y ahí es cuando un pequeño "botón" salta en mi interior avisándome de que algo le ocurre y debo hablar con él, pero no puedo, tengo miedo…me tranquilizo y cojo el valor para hablar y digo:

-Castle, ¿Podemos hablar...en privado?- él asiente, y me sonríe con una mirada llena de complicidad, intentando decirme que esas mismas palabras eran las que el quería pronunciar. Me levanto de mi asiento y me sigue hasta la sala de descanso, me cede el paso y al entrar cierra la puerta y se acerca a la maquina del café, sin dirigirme la mirada.

Se encuentra de espaldas a mí, preparando un segundo café para cada uno. Cuando los termina, suspira y se vuelve hacia mí, pero en un vano intento por sonreír me doy cuenta de lo que me intenta ocultar ese labio partido con una tirita de sutura y un pequeño, casi imperceptible rastro de yodo para curar heridas. No sé porqué lo lleva, ni lo que le ha ocurrido; pero no me preocupo por eso, pues conociendo lo patoso que es, seguro que dio un traspié y se golpeó con algo o calló de bruces contra el suelo…pero da igual no estoy aquí para teorizar sobre su labio, sino para averiguar que le ocurre.

Me acerco a él, levanto mi mano como acto reflejo para rozar su herida, pero al darme cuenta de mi acción me paro en seco, le miro a los ojos y me separo de él, para que no note como mi corazón se ha acelerado en unas milésimas de segundo.

Al separarme bruscamente de él, baja la mirada en un gesto que más de una vez me ha dirigido, el gesto de perdón más tierno que jamás me habían dedicado, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido en ese momento de confusión. Le veo que aprieta los puños, y suspira, intentando aclarar las ideas que atormentan su cabeza desde hace ya varios días, levanta la vista y hace un amago por hablar, pero por su mirada intuyo que no sabe por donde empezar, y armándome de valor y para quitarle esa sensación de no saber lo que decirme me adelanto a él y le digo:

- Déjame a mi hablar primero por favor- el asiente y yo continuo- vamos a sentarnos en el sillón estaremos mas cómodos.

Nos acercamos al sillón, y tomamos asiento, estamos unos minutos en silencio, un silencio cómodo gracias a la compañía que nos hacemos el uno al otro. Hasta que decido seguir con la conversación.

-Mira, Rick- él me mira con cara de sorpresa y a la vez interrogándome, ya que las únicas veces que le llamo por su nombre de pila es por algo que sobrepasa el trabajo que compartimos en comisaría- no se cómo empezar esta charla pero...te noto extraño, no eres el mismo y me preocupo por ti-suspiro, intentando tomar aire pues lo había dicho de carrerilla para evitar que me interrumpiera y no pudiera continuar por miedo al rechazo por su parte, algo que jamás podría superar.

Él en cambio sigue igual, salvo por la mirada que me penetra como si intentara averiguar si lo que él siente es lo mismo que a mí me pesa por la cabeza, y aunque así es desvío la mirada hacia el suelo para evitar que vea como me siento. Con cada una de sus respiraciones noto cómo se le escapa el alma por momentos, como se va apagando poco a poco, todo por culpa mía por no decirle la verdad, sí, esa verdad que intento evitar desde que me dispararon en el funeral del capitán, cuando me confesó que me quería, pero yo no le dije nada después, sólo que no me acordaba de nada aunque fuera no fuera cierto, una mentira que lo esta rompiendo por dentro, matándolo, destrozándolo y me siento culpable por ello por eso sigo con la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

- Sabes que puedes contármelo ¿Verdad?

- Kate en serio estoy bien, no me pasa nada, solo me quede a escribir hasta tarde, no me pasa nada te lo prometo.

-No es cierto, Rick, sabes que no es cierto-me mira suplicante para que acabemos con esta conversación, pero no puedo hacerlo debía aclarar y zanjar este tema hace mucho tiempo-Rick, yo...que...quería-no me salían las palabras adecuadas, pero era muy sencillo, vamos Kate, el ya te lo dijo una vez, no postergues mas esta agonía que lleváis remediando cuatro años y que ninguno quería perder lo que teníamos pero ¿el qué? perderíamos nuestra ¿Amistad, asociación, como definía a ÉSTO que teníamos? Y que ninguno de los dos nos dábamos cuenta de lo que sufríamos, al contrario de todas las personas que nos conocían y nos veían trabajar en comisaría.

- Kate ¿estás bi...bien?- me sacó de mis pensamientos. Asentí y note como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, parpadeé un par de veces para evitar que una de ellas recorriera mi mejilla. Respiré hondo y le miré a los ojos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero yo se lo impedía.

-Si estoy bien, no pasa nada, estoy bien-o eso es lo que yo creía, porque fue entonces cuando esa lagrima rebelde se deslizó furtivamente por mi mejilla-no pasa nada- dije entrecortada mente mientras intentaba que no me viera cómo apartaba con mi mano esa lágrima, y bajaba mi mirada otra vez al suelo para que no se enterara de mi llanto silencioso. Él me acarició la barbilla delicadamente con sus dedos índice y pulgar y me levanto la cabeza hasta que me encontré con sus ojos en los que pude ver ese grado de angustia y culpabilidad que me hizo sentirme más ruin.

-...Kate mírame a los ojos y dime que no te ocurre nada, mírame y dilo por favor-Su voz se entrecortaba- Por favor, Kate si algo te importo por favor dilo, esto...estoy-suspiró sonoramente, yo levanté la vista y le vi como un niño desprotegido y mi corazón dio un vuelco- destrozado, Kate, ya no aguanto más; me voy de la comisaría, no puedo seguir así, se que soy un egoísta por dejarte ahora sin el caso de tu madre sin resolver, aunque te prometí que lo haríamos juntos, pero no puedo es demasiado doloroso para mí, compréndelo, no puedo ver como día tras día me ignoras, cada vez más, porque Kate, soy humano y sufro y no puedo... Lo siento, pero esto se acabó- intente hablar, pero él se adelanto y me cayó- Esto no es un hasta siempre, es un hasta pronto, iré una temporada a los Hamptons escribiré e intentaré olvidar el sufrimiento que por supuesto, tú no me has hecho sentir, todo fue mi culpa por ser como soy...y te pido y pediré mil veces disculpas por mi comportamiento. Ha sido un placer trabajar aquí con los chicos pero sobre todo contigo. Gracias, Kate.

-Rick...pero no digas hasta luego, ni adiós no te despidas, por favor- dije ya sin que molestarme en esconder las lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas desde hace ya unos minutos- no Rick, por favor, no te despidas.

- Kate, siempre te llevare aquí- me tomó la mano; en ese roce un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, haciendo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos para poder soportar esos momentos que eran junto con los de la muerte de mi madre, los más duros de mi vida; ese roce casi un pequeño desliz que hizo que posara mi mano en su pecho y nos miráramos a los ojos, dejando a un lado todo lo que nos rodeaba, estando solo nosotros- aquí Kate, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, siempre, recuérdalo siempre.

Me soltó la mano, delicadamente la apoyó en mi pierna y si dejar de mirarme a los ojos se acercó poco a poco hasta mí, para depositar el beso más dulce, en la comisura de mis labios, que jamás me habían dado. Un sollozo se escapó de mi boca, haciendo que el se levantara del sillón y tomara rumbo fuera de la sala de descanso, al llegar a la puerta dejó cerca de la maquina del café un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo, junto a un sobre del mismo tamaño, con mi nombre escrito en él con esa letra de mi escritor tan bien perfilada con caligrafía perfecta escrita con estilográfica.

Rápidamente, me levanté, cogí el sobre y lo leí:

_Kate,_

_Esta es la mayor estupidez que jamás he hecho, te he dejado ir, para siempre, porque después de esto no creo que quieras volver a verme en tu vida. Lo que dije el día del funeral de Montgomery, lo siento, lo he sentido y nunca dejaré de sentirlo porque, te quiero, y sí, soy un cobarde por no gritar a todo el mundo, lo perfecta que eres._

_No te olvides de la gente que te quiere. Cuídate, Kate que nadie te haga daño jamás, pues no me lo perdonaría, por no estar ahí para protegerte, ya que no podré estar ahí para protegerte, espero que algún día me perdones._

_Pd: mira dentro del regalo._

_RC._

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, abrí la pequeña cajita donde encontré, una cadena fina y un anillo colgando de ella, miré como me decía, dentro del anillo y lo que descubrí me hizo desmoronarme allí mismo. En el anillo había una inscripción, nuestra palabra, esa palabra que lo significa todo para nosotros ALWAYS.

Fue cuando una lagrima cayó en mi mano y me dí cuenta de lo que había perdido, pero un sonido familiar me hizo tener un rayo de esperanza, el sonido de la puerta del ascensor abrirse, reaccioné y guardé rápidamente la carta en el bolsillo trasero de mis Levi's y colgándole la cadena al cuello salí corriendo de la sala de descanso, y le vi entrar cabizbajo al ascensor, con el alma muerta , con la vida arrancada por mi miedo a lo que sentía por él, y ya era suficiente hacernos sufrir tanto.

-Rick- lo llamé casi en un grito ahogado, por las lágrimas -Rick- Volví a llamarlo-espera-él se dio la vuelta lentamente, me miró y me perdí en sus ojos, y él en los míos, entonces lo comprendió, sabía lo que ese "espera" significaba, se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible para algunos, pero sabía que él la había visto, pues me conocía mucho mejor incluso que mis amigos de toda la vida; se acercó hacia mí, pero esta vez con una sonrisa, especial, esa sonrisa que me volvía loca, porque cuando él reía, no sólo reía con la boca, sino también con sus ojos, que se hacían achinaban al ensanchar su sonrisa, e hizo una mueca de dolor al sonreír por ese labio partido. Cuando estábamos a menos de un metro, alzó su mano hasta llegar al anillo que me había regalado, me miró, y dijo:

- Bonito anillo- yo asentí- quién te lo regaló debía ser alguien muy especial, pues lo llevas junto al de tu madre.- Por supuesto que eran especiales para mí esos dos anillos y él lo sabía.

- Sí, así es-sonreí por su sarcasmo, en ese momento tan íntimo para ambos- me lo regaló la persona que me ha ayudado a ser como era antes del asesinato de mi madre, haciéndome ver lo que ella seguro que quería que hiciese, ser feliz y no perder mi vida en resolver su asesinato.

- Ahh ¿si?- preguntó subiendo su mano por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cuello, pasando por mi mandíbula, para llegar a ese lugar reservado sólo para él, la comisura de mis labios, donde me había besado en la sala de descanso- me alegro de que ese alguien sea tan especial para ti, y también me alegro por él, pues tiene a la mujer más extraordinaria, preciosa y enloquecedora de todo el mundo. Y ¿se podría saber quién es, el loco enamorado que te ha regalado ese anillo?- me encanta como me hace sentir bien sólo con su ironía.

- Si, aunque creo que lo conoces- dije siguiéndole la gracia.

- Si, ¿me das una pista?- me preguntó, sin apartar sus dedos de mis labios.

-Claro...lo tengo delante-su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, y apartando sus dedos poco a poco de mi comisura y haciendo el recorrido inverso al que había hecho, se acercó poco a poco, hasta que nos quedamos a escasos milímetros, podía notar cómo nuestros corazones latían como uno, cómo nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaban, por la cercanía del otro, y cómo depositaba sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y mientras yo subía mis manos para rodear su cuello. Alguien a nuestras espaldas tosió y nos interrumpió. Fueron Espósito y Ryan, mis compañeros.

- Vamos, Castle, déjate de tonterías...y bésala ya después de cuatro años. Que ya sois mayorcitos.- Dijeron casi al unísono, muchas veces parecían estar conectados mentalmente.

En ese momento, giramos la cabeza hacia ellos y sonreímos tímidamente, para volver a mirarnos y a rozar nuestras narices, entonces él me miró a los ojos interrogante, pidiendo permiso para poder besarme, pues sabía lo tímida que soy para todas las muestras de afecto y de cariño y más en la comisaría. Dejé de mirar sus labios, le miré a los ojos y asentí con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, miró otra vez a mis labios, movimiento que yo imité; y recorrió lentamente ese espacio que nos separaba. Besándome con dulzura, cariño y ternura, como si fuera un jarrón de porcelana, que con mirarlo se agrietaría y perdería su belleza. Una sonrisa se le escapó, mientras me besaba, gesto que me contagio y me hizo sonreír a mí también, cayendo en la cuenta de como toda la planta de homicidios, estaba gritando, silbando y aplaudiendo, sintiendo como el suelo temblaba, haciendo que mis mejillas se tornasen en un color rojizo como una niña pequeña me escondí en el hueco que había entre la camisa y el cuello de mi escritor. Notando como Rick me abrazaba más fuerte dándome confianza para sacar la cabeza de mi escondite y mirar a mis compañeros. Gracias a esa confianza deshice nuestro abrazo y bajé mi mano hasta encontrar la suya y entrelazar nuestros dedos para encontrar su apoyo, como otras veces me había dado con tan sólo una mirada.

Los compañeros se fueron acercando y dándonos la enhorabuena por ser... ¿Novios, pareja...qué más da? Sólo importaba que éramos, Rick y yo, eso era lo que habíamos sido desde hace cuatro años pero no quisimos darnos cuenta. Él y yo.

Ryan y Espósito se acercaron a nosotros y nos abrazaron.

- Ya era hora chicos.

- Sí, eso ya era hora, la tensión que teníamos que soportar cuando estabais en la misma habitación era inhumana.

- Sí, si no hubierais hecho nada por arreglarlo, nosotros- dijo señalando alternativamente a Espósito y a él- habríamos hecho una encerrona para que hablarías. Pero menos mal que lo habéis apañado vosotros.- sonrió y Rick y yo asentimos un poco avergonzados, ya que hasta nuestros amigos se habían dado cuenta menos nosotros, pero qué ciegos hemos estado.

-Sí, menos mal que supimos arreglarlo- dijo Rick sin desviar la mirada de mí.

-Sí, menos mal- dije yo también mirándole, con la misma devoción con la que él lo hacía.

Ryan y Espósito al ver ese gesto por ambas parte, se disculparon y se marcharon, dejándonos perdidos en los ojos del otro.

La nueva capitana de la comisaría, Iron Gates, cómo se le conocía en la policía de NY, por su fama en la forma de organización de cada comisaría en el que había trabajado, nos pensaba llamar a su despacho para hablar sobre un caso, pero al ver esa escena, cambió de opinión y decidió dejarnos unos momentos, para que tuviéramos unos instantes de intimidad, que desde que nos conocía, y según los rumores que había escuchado sobre su extraña y complicada relación, que a ciencia cierta se podía comprobar que no pasaba de una rara amistad.

Y así nos dejo; no quiso interrumpirnos porque nos lo merecíamos, esos momentos eran para nosotros, aunque no fuera el lugar apropiado pero no me importaba; nosotros que bien suena, momentos que quedarán grabados en mi memoria para siempre junto a otros como: la primera vez que miré a Rick y me perdí en sus ojos; los mejores momentos pasados con mi madre; ese primer beso de incógnito que tuvimos que darnos y otros que ahora mismo no me importa; sólo es importante él, mi escritor, Rick, como le gusta que le llame, pero lo que él no sabe es que es Mi Rick.


End file.
